Skin Problem
by Honeymoon Hamada
Summary: Shikamaru dimarahi Ibunya hanya karena masalah kulit kering. Ia terpaksa pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa kulitnya ke dokter kulit. Tapi bagaimana reaksinya jika si Dokter itu ternyata mantan pacarnya sendiri! Biasa sajakah? Atau terkejut bukan main? (ShikaTema AU)


**SKIN PROBLEM**

 **Author: Honeymoon Hamada**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: ShikaTema AU**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Cast:**

 **Nara Shikamaru as Shikamaru**

 **Sabaku no Temari as Temari**

 **SCENE ROMANCENYA SEDIKIT..**

 **Warning: Alternate Universe, OOC, Typos, dll.**

 **Note: Shikamaru dan Temari di sini SEUMURAN.**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _._

 _"SHIKAMARU! KULITMU KERING SEKALI! PERIKSAKAN KULITMU KE DOKTER KULIT SEKARANG JUGA!"_

Merepotkan. Omelan ibuku masih saja terngiang di kepalaku. Yoshino aka Ibuku ini benar-benar _son-complex_ hingga memperhatikan hal-hal sepele yang merepotkan seperti ini, hey aku ini laki-laki! Ini hanya masalah kulit kering sedikit! Aku malas memakai _lotion_ lengket yang membuatku kerepotan itu. Hal ini tentu saja membuatku tidak fokus menyetir hingga aku nyaris menabrak tukang bakso keliling yang sedang menyebrang jalan. Apa dia tidak tahu aturan menyebrang? Merepotkan sekali. Padahal tidak jauh dari sana ada _zebra cross_ yang terukir. Ah mungkin tukang bakso itu terlalu kuno hingga ia tidak mengerti fungsi _zebra cross._

Jujur, semua hal memang merepotkan.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di parkiran sebuah rumah sakit besar. Setelah turun dari mobil, aku mengunci mobil itu dan masuk ke rumah sakit itu, terdapat jadwal praktek dokter-dokter spesialis di sini, kudengar dari ibuku bahwa dokter spesialis kulit terbaik praktek di rumah sakit ini. Hm.. entah siapa namanya aku tidak tahu, yang penting aku sudah melakukan pemeriksaan dan memberi bukti kepadanya bahwa aku selesai melakukan hal nista seperti ini. Sungguh bukan 'Shikamaru' sekali, jika aku tidak diancam oleh ibuku mungkin sebaiknya aku tidur sambil membuat pulau di ranjang empuk penuh kapuk itu.

Hn, kebetulan sekali ada dokter kulit yang sedang praktek sore ini. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung bertanya kepada resepsionis rumah sakit itu tentang si dokter kulit bernama

 **dr. Sabaku Temari** itu. Ah, Temari ya? Sudah kupastikan aku pasti akan diejeknya dengan kalimat-kalimat penistaan merepotkan dari mantan pacarku itu.

Aku berjalan menuju ujung lorong lantai satu, ternyata ruangan dokter itu ada di ujung lorong. Beruntunglah aku tidak perlu menaiki tangga sampai ke lantai atas dari rumah sakit jumbo ini. Ahh.. lift rusak memang menyusahkan.

TOK.. TOK.. TOK..

Kuketuk pintu ruangan itu.

"Masuk," suara feminim namun tegas menghampiri telingaku, sontak aku langsung membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"Hee?" Wanita bersurai pirang yang ada di dalamnya justru menatapku heran. Apa-apaan tatapan itu?!

"Apa tidak salah pasienku hari ini adalah seorang pria berambut nanas?" Tanyanya.

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan, "Jadi kau tidak menerima pasien pria ya? Ya sudah lebih baik aku mencari dokter lain saja," belum sempat aku duduk, aku pun berbalik mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Eh! Tunggu! Aku hanya bercanda tadi," cegahnya.

"Candaanmu tidak lucu, Nona," aku mengurungkan niatku untuk pergi.

"Duduklah.." ujarnya, "Apa masalah kulitmu?" Tanyanya.

"Begini, dokter Temari," Akupun duduk di kursi.

"Panggil aku Temari saja, tidak usah formal-formal begitu, santai saja," ujarnya sambil bersandar di kursinya dan melipat tangan.

"Ibuku sering memarahiku jika aku pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan kulit kering. Aku malas mendengar omelannya yang merepotkan itu, jadi aku ke sini memeriksa kulitku dan meminta surat hasil pemeriksaannya. Jika tidak aku bisa dirajam ibuku," jawabku santai.

"Ahahaha.. jadi masalahnya adalah kulit kering?" Tanyanya.

"Hm,"

"Baiklah, ikuti aku," Temari mulai beranjak dari kursi _spinable-_ nya. "Duduk, di sini," ujarnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi aku mengikuti perkataan dokter pirang ini untuk duduk di kursi khusus untuk pemeriksaan selagi ia menyiapkan alat untuk pemeriksaan.

"Ulurkan tanganmu," ujarnya setelah siap dengan kacamata dengan lensa pembesar khususnya.

Aku mengikuti perkataannya dan mulai melakukan pemeriksaan merepotkan ini. Temari mulai meneliti struktur kulit dan sel pada telapak tangan dan lenganku dengan seksama, lalu ia pun melepas tanganku kemudian menulis sesuatu.

"Apa kau merasa gatal saat kulitmu kering?" Tanyanya.

"Kadang-kadang," jawabku.

Ia menulis sesuatu, "Apa kau punya perubahan warna kulit yang sangat drastis di beberapa tempat di bagian tubuhmu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak."

"Apa kau punya tahi lalat yang semakin membesar?"

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan merepotkan yang membuatku merasa seperti diintrogasi polisi, "Tidak," kujawab dengan malas.

Temari tersenyum setelah selesai menulis sesuatu, "Kau beruntung memiliki Ibu yang perhatian padamu sampai memerhatikan kesehatan kulitmu. Masalah kulit kering jangan dianggap enteng, beberapa penyakit serius seperti kanker kulit bisa berawal dari kulit kering. Jaga kesehatan kulitmu, Shikamaru. Kulitmu yang agak sensitif itu berpotensi terserang penyakit serius. Kau akan mudah direpotkan oleh penyakit yang merepotkan, kau tahu," jelasnya.

"Jadi apa ada masalah serius dibalik kulit keringku ini?" Tanyaku.

"Beruntungnya tidak ada, ini hanya efek AC," jawabnya.

"Hm, baguslah. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan agar kulitku tidak kering?" Tanyaku.

"Minumlah air putih yang banyak, tapi lebih bagus untuk minum jus jambu biji merah, jambu biji sangat bagus untuk kesehatan kulit," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum tipis melihat senyum manisnya. Jujur, wanita memang merepotkan, entah mengapa pemikiran jeniusku mendadak jadi hilang jika berhadapan dengan wanita pirang yang satu ini. "Kau masih tetap cantik seperti dulu, Temari," ucapku jujur.

"Eh?" Tiba-tiba mata hijau _turquoise-_ nya membulat, "Apa aku salah dengar?" Tanyanya.

Seketika aku menatapnya malas, "Apa dokter cantik dihadapanku ini punya masalah pendengaran?" Aku balik tanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Shikamaru nanas," jawabnya dengan senyuman mengejek, sepertinya ia memikirkan sebuah perkataan penistaan di otaknya. "Kerasukan setan apa kau tiba-tiba memujiku seperti itu? Kita sudah tidak punya hubungan 'kan? Apa kau sudah putus dengan wanita pendek berambut cokelat milikmu itu?"

Sudah kuduga. Lagi-lagi ia membahas kesalahpahaman merepotkan itu lagi. "Bisakah kau berhenti berpikir kalau aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, Temari? Prasangkamu itu merepotkan, kau tahu," aku menyentuh jidatnya. Akupun mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya, "Asal kau tahu wanita pendek berambut cokelat yang sering kaulihat itu Nara Yoshino, ibuku yang kecerewetannya sangat merepotkan," bisikku, langsung saja aku mendaratkan bibirku di pipinya. Aku tidak peduli jika aku _out of character_ saat ini.

Kulihat iris _turquoise-_ nya membulat sempurna tanpa berkedip. Namun sepertinya ia langsung sadar jika aku baru saja menciumnya.

"HEY DASAR KAU MES-ummp.." dengan segera aku membekap mulutnya dengan tanganku.

"Anggap saja itu rasa terima kasihku kepadamu karena kau sudah mengingatkanku akan kebaikan dari kecerewetan ibuku yang merepotkan itu, Dokter cantik," jawabku sambil menatap iris hijau _turquoise-_ nya dengan serius sambil menarik tanganku membuka mulutnya, "Ini, ambillah, terima kasih sudah memeriksa kulitku," kuberikan sebuah amplop cokelat berisi sejumlah uang untuk membayar jasa pemeriksaannya.

"Sama-sama, nanas," ia pun tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku harus pulang sekarang," akupun mulai beranjak melangkah mendekati pintu.

"Hey, tunggu!" Panggil Temari.

"Apa?" Aku seketika berbalik.

Tiba-tiba Temari berjalan mendekatiku, "Kau tidak mau dirajam ibumu kan?" Tanyanya sambil menunjukkan selembar kertas putih beserta amplopnya yang merupakan hasil pemeriksaan yang ia tulis tadi.

Ah, jenius yang bodoh! Selalu saja menjadi orang pikun mendadak seperti ini jika di hadapan Temari. Merepotkan. Kurasakan pipiku memanas menahan malu sambil menerima kertas putih beramplop itu. "Maaf aku lupa," jawabku sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang jelas-jelas tidak gatal.

Tiba-tiba Temari mencubit kedua pipiku, "Sampai kapan orang jenius sepertimu seketika menjadi orang pelupa aneh di depanku, hah?" Ucapnya gemas.

Uh, seperti mencubit anak TK saja.

"Hehe.." aku hanya membalasnya dengan tawaan garing yang terdengar aneh. Kulirik jam dinding di ruang kerja Temari yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam, "Temari, jangan salah paham lagi ya," ucapku serius.

"Baiklah, tak akan kuulangi," jawabnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ya sudah, aku mau pulang. Sampai jumpa, dokter cantik," ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan setelah memegang knop pintu.

"Sampai jumpa, nanas," jawabnya.

Entah mengapa aku merasa lega setelah pemeriksaan kulit ini, masalah kulitku selesai bersamaan dengan masalah cintaku yang sempat pupus akibat kesalahpahamannya. Mungkin aku harus melakukan hal yang lebih merepotkan seperti bersujud di kaki Ibuku setelah ini.

 **== Oo ==**


End file.
